As If By Fate
by NetsirkElocin
Summary: Hermione must make a decision and pick her soon-to-be spouse before time runs out on her one week grace period. She may need to be hasty, but that doesn't mean she can't be well informed. Marriage Law Challenge with a bit of a twist. Post-Hogwarts. EWE.
1. Prologue

_August 1998_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes widely, panting slightly as if she had just run a mile. Her curly brown hair had begun to escape from her bun at the nape of her neck, forming wisps around her face.

"Hermione Granger. I trust you have seen what you require to make your decision? Have we answered your call?" A great white-robed woman asked, gazing at Hermione expectantly. Her two sisters stood behind her. Their eyes were also fixed on the petite brunette awaiting her answer.

"Yes, Moirai. I am able to make my decision. I am grateful for your help." Hermione met their eyes, trying to convey just how much she appreciated their help.

"You are most welcome, daughter. Use your knowledge wisely. Blessed be," the white-robed woman answered, touching her hand to Hermione's arm.

"Blessed be," Hermione replied, before the scene in front of her disappeared, returning her to the orchard outside the Burrow where she was surrounded once more by candles and herbs. She was alone, save for the moon in the sky.

* * *

 **AN** : This is a plot bunny that attacked me ruthlessly. I have tried to block it out but wanted to put this bit out there until I am able to focus my attention on getting this done. It's been many years since I wrote fanfiction, so any constructive criticism is welcome. I will be intertwining a whole lot of things together such a Greek mythology, some Wiccan lore among other things. I am researching this, but I am also bending it to my will.

Moirai: These are the three Fates that are from Greek/Roman mythology. These three women are responsible for writing the life story of an individual as well as determining their life length and the manner of their death.

Blessed be: This is a phrase derived from Paganism. It is a form of blessing.


	2. Chapter 1: The News Arrives

_A few days earlier…_

Hermione woke up early in Ginny's childhood bedroom at the Burrow on the bottom bunk near the window. Stretching to get out the kinks, she gazed out the window at the land outside. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, bathing everything in a golden yellow light. Looking up at her friend, she stood up quietly and padded out of the room, avoiding the strewn shoes, clothes and books on her way out.

As she crept down the stairs to the kitchen, careful to skip the squeaky step, she was contemplative. It was hard to believe that Voldemort had been vanquished for a few months and that the Wizarding world was slowly getting back to normal. It still seemed surreal after spending almost a year on the run with Harry and Ron, being prepared to fight for her life. Hogwarts had been rebuilt by volunteers, herself and the Weasley's included. Elections had been held within the ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt was now the Minister of Magic. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were almost fully open, with just a few shops being permanently closed due to loss of their proprietors.

When she reached the kitchen, she was shocked to see that she wasn't the first inhabitant of the Burrow to be awake that morning. Both Arthur and Molly were sitting at the table next to each other, heads bent close and speaking softly. Arthur was stroking Molly's hand as she looked apprehensive.

"Good morning Arthur, Molly," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a mug off the counter. She walked to the kettle on the stove and poured some tea before sitting across from the Weasley parents.

Molly started, but still greeted Hermione with a small smile. "Good morning, dear. You're up early. Have a good rest?"

"Mornin'," Arthur repeated back distracted, gazing at a parchment tightly clasped in his fist that she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, yes. I just couldn't sleep for some reason." Hermione looked at Arthur, trying inconspicuously to see if there was anything written on the parchment.

"There will likely be a lot of that in the next few weeks unfortunately," Arthur muttered, crumpling the paper further.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Is everyone all right? Hermione asked in rapid fire, needing to suss out as much information as possible.

"Yes dear, everyone is all right. That's to say, everyone is in good health," Molly said grasping Hermione's hand across the table. Looking towards Arthur and affixing him with a meaningful gaze, "Arthur, let it be for now. They'll all know later."

"She'll find out soon enough, Molly. Those blasted, meddling idiots." Arthur's face was reddening, his quietness turning into anger.

"The owls should be here soon," Molly agreed. "Show her the letter, Arthur."

 _Arthur,_

 _Wizengamot passed the bloody law. You know the one I mean. Can't believe they are trying to turn them into brood mares. Owls go out at 9 to all witches. Wizards will get theirs in the afternoon. The girls will have a week to make their decision._

 _Please don't hold this against me. I tried to stop them. Old bats wouldn't listen._

 _Kings_

Hermione's mind was racing as she read the letter. She was trying to figure out what law Kingsley was referring to. Arthur obviously knew something more than what was written.

"What law?" she asked softly, flicking her gaze between the Weasley parents and the parchment.

Arthur sighed and removed his glasses. "A marriage law. All eligible witches and wizards will need to get married. I've been hearing rumors, but I never thought that they would be daft enough to pass it. Bloody fools."

Hermione's heart sank. She couldn't believe it. Surely the Ministry wasn't really that desperate, at least not quite desperate enough to enact a marriage law. They really would be fools in her book if they thought that most young witches and wizards would take this without a fight. They had, after all, just won a war.

She had opened her mouth to speak when Harry, Ginny, Fred and George came down the stairs. Molly looked at Hermione pointedly, as if asking her to drop the subject for now and she reluctantly obliged.

"Get off, George! Mum! George put vanishing powder in my hair again!" Ginny yelled, running down the stairs.

"George Weasley! Stop putting that infernal stuff of yours on your sister! And that goes for you too, Fred! Don't you think for a second that I think you are innocent in this!" Molly retorted, jumping into her role as mother and mediator quite quickly in spite of the conversation that had just occurred.

"Me? Of course, I'm innocent. Gred's the trouble maker, not me. I swear," Fred said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"Harry dear. Call us Molly and Arthur. You've earned it." Arthur said to Harry while smiling.

"Now, who'd like a spot of breakfast? The tea is good to go and I can have some eggs and toast done up in a jiffy," Molly said, surveying her extended family.

There were multiple voices chiming in accepting her offer, eager for breakfast.

"So, Harry, how about a quidditch match? I reckon we can get Ron in on it too. Perhaps call on Lee and Neville. We could play Me, Forge and Lee against you, Ginny, Ron and Neville," Fred said while taking a large bite of toast.

"Fred! Don't talk with your mouth full. Honestly, you'd think I hadn't taught you boys any manners." Molly said, hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by two owls flying into the window landing in front of Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny curiously picked up the letter and examined it. "Mum, it's got the Ministry seal on it. Why're the sending me a letter? Why are the sending Hermione a letter?"

Hermione ripped open the seal, not eager to see her fate, but simply wanting to not delay the inevitable. Harry, George and Fred crowded behind her, wanting to read the official letter. Sparing a glance at them, she quickly scanned the page.

 _Ministry of Magic  
Official edict_

 _On this day, August 6, 1998, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot enact the Bonding Law, effective immediately. All individuals aged 17 to 40 who are in good health are subject to this law. In the wake of the war against Voldemort, too much magical blood has been sacrificed and our population will not recover at its current rate. It is your duty as a citizen of magical Britain to ensure the continuation of this most revered Magical community. In order to prevent further disaccord due to bloodlines, marriages are not to be between two Purebloods. Purebloods are encouraged to marry someone of Muggleborn or Half-blood status._

 _Please read and understand the following:_

 _1)_ _You are bound by law to choose one of your three candidates for marriage. Should you be in a relationship, you have 48 hours to bring forth proof of this union and to announce an engagement._

 _2)_ _If you are not able to bear or father children, you may submit to testing at the Ministry in order to be exempt from this law._

 _3)_ _Same sex relationships will be honored under the same conditions as previously existing heterosexual unions. These cases will be discussed on a case by case basis. You have 48 hours to bring forth proof of this union and to announce an engagement._

 _4)_ _Any attempts to circumvent the law (potions, spells, leaving the country, etc) run the risk of legal actions and fines. Extreme cases of refusal may result in imprisonment in Azkaban for an undetermined amount of time and the snapping of wands._

 _Any questions or concerns can be directed to the newly formed Department of Bonding and Family Matters._

"A marriage law! A BLOODY MARRIAGE LAW?" Ginny exclaimed, and her surprise was shared by her brothers and Harry, who quickly jumped in.

"They can't be serious—"

"Who do they think they are?"

"Dad, surely this is a joke!"

"Mum, I don't really have to get married, do I?"

"What's going on? What did I miss?" asked Ron, stumbling into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Arthur, who had had enough of the cacophony, silenced them all speaking quietly. "I understand that you are all upset. This will impact all of you. Yelling about it will solve nothing. The best thing you can do at the moment is to be supportive of your sister, and of Hermione who just received their letters informing them of who they are to choose from for a spouse."

The boys, having not realized this, quieted down slightly. Harry was the first to come to his senses and looked towards Hermione. "How bad is it, 'Mione, Ginny?"

"Mine says Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini and… you, Harry. It names you as one of my matches." Ginny blanched slightly at the realization that someone she considered to be a brother would be among her matches.

"I'm nervous to look. Give me a moment," Hermione replied, finally flipping to the second parchment.

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _On this parchment, you will find the three candidates most suited to you for marriage and child rearing. You will have a week from the receipt of this letter to announce your intentions to both your intended partner and to the Ministry. As mentioned, failure to comply will result in legal actions and fines._

 _Below are your candidates for bonding._

 _1._ _Charles Weasley_

 _2._ _Neville Longbottom_

 _3._ _Draco Malfoy_

 _You are free and encouraged to contact each of these wizards to inquire more about them, should you wish to do so. They will be informed that they are among your candidates, but they will not know the identity of the other two. This is to prevent any dueling and threats that may arise. Should you have any questions, please direct your questions to the Department of Bonding and Family Matters, Witch division._

 _We at the Ministry wish you the best of luck in your life and future endeavors. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials._

"So, what does it say," Ginny pressed seeing that Hermione had finished reading and was sitting staring at the parchment unbelievingly.

"It says I have to pick between Charles Weasley, Neville Longbottom and… Draco Malfoy."

 **AN:** I don't currently have a beta so any mistakes are definitely all my own. If you see something, feel free to leave it as a comment and I'll fix it ASAP. Let me know what you think! I am flying blind with this story. I know what I would like to happen, in vague terms, but this is still a very fluid thing. This chapter is laying the groundwork for the law. I will warn you that there will not be very many canon ships in this fic.


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione is on a Mission

**Chapter 2**

Recap:

 _"So, what does it say," Ginny pressed seeing that Hermione had finished reading and was sitting staring at the parchment unbelievingly._

 _"It says I have to pick between Charles Weasley, Neville Longbottom and… Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

The kitchen at the Burrow erupted with noise from the youngest Weasley's and Harry at the utterance of the last name.

"Draco Malfoy! You can't marry Malfoy!"

"But he's a Death Eater!"

"Slimy git!"

"Should be in Azkaban."

"Boys! Ginny!" All of the Weasley children and Harry immediately stopped their tirades once the Weasley matriarch interrupted. "Let her be. Surely she won't pick him, given the past. It wouldn't be smart. Isn't that right, dear?"

"I, I am, I mean, I'm not sure," Hermione replied, staring hard at the parchment in her hands and refusing to meet the gaze of any of the kitchen's occupants.

"What do you mean you're not sure? He's a bloody Death Eater, 'Mione! And he's bullied you for years." Ron bellowed. "Surely you're not daft enough to even consider him?"

"Brother, I think I'd stop if I were you—" George interjected, trying to stop Ron's commentary.

"No, I won't stop. He's cursed you, gotten you detention, and probably even tried to kill you. Why would you even consider him?"

Ron was turning bright red the longer he spoke. Seeming to snap out of her daze, Hermione turned to him, shaking.

"Ronald, I'm going to pretend that you did not just call me daft. If I decide that I want to marry Malfoy, it is NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS," Hermione spoke in a low tone, jabbing Ron in the chest with each of the last four words. "Furthermore, in case you hadn't realized, that's just ONE of the names on my list. I have two other options besides Malfoy. One being your brother, Charlie and the other, Neville. Have anything to say about them? Hmmm?" Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at him as if daring him to say another word.

"You can't seriously be considering marrying Charlie. He's my brother. That'd be too dodgy with you being my witch and all."

Everyone turned to look at Ron in shock. No one dared to move as the air crackled around Hermione dangerously.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! In what universe did I ever consent to be your witch? In case you hadn't noticed, I belong to no one! Certainly not someone like you. You are an idiot, Ronald. We are not, and we will never be together. I don't know whatever gave you the impression that we were."

Turning to everyone else, Hermione added, "I'm sorry for the disruption. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside." Hermione turned to leave and headed towards the wooden door leading out to the back yard. Pushing it open, she descended the steps and walked towards the picnic table, still grasping the parchment that sealed her fate. She stared out at the pond that was a few meters away, trying to come up with something, anything to get her out of this, but she wasn't left to her solitude long before she heard someone come up behind her. Judging by the way they were approaching her, she had a good idea as to who it was.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said before turning in his direction.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry climbed onto the picnic table, settling himself beside her. "I'm sorry about Ron. He shouldn't have said that. Any of that."

"No, he shouldn't have," Hermione agreed.

"You're not really going to consider Malfoy, are you? I mean…"

"Harry, please don't start. I know you don't like him. I don't even like him. But there has to be some reason that he was put on my list. Surely the ministry didn't pick these matches by drawing names out of a hat. They must have had some sort of method."

"I suppose so. So what are you going to do?" Harry waited for a response but noticed that Hermione was deep in thought. "Hermione?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I asked what are you going to do? About all of this, I mean?"

"I am going to do exactly what they suggested." Harry, still not quite cluing in, waited for Hermione to continue. "I am going to direct my questions to the Department of Bonding and Family Matters. Surely they can tell me how these matches were chosen. Thanks for the help, Harry!"

Hermione ran off seemingly on a mission, leaving a perplexed Harry sitting on the picnic table alone.

* * *

Hermione dusted herself off having just exited the floo in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. She looked around at the peacock blue ceiling with golden symbols and the dark wooden walls with gilded fireplaces set into them. Up ahead, she could see the Fountain of Magical Brethren which had been recently restored and the security office where she would need to stop before proceeding to her destination. She walked down the hall and approached the wicket. The wizard sitting behind the desk glanced up at her and said, "Wand, name and destination, please."

Handing over her wand, she announced her name. "Hermione Granger. I'm here to visit the Department of Bonding and Family Matters."

"Hermione Granger. Got it. Your wand is 10 ¾ inches, made of willow with a phoenix feather for the core?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you had any other wands previously?"

"Yes, I had a wand that was 10 ¾ inches, made of vine and dragon heart string. It was lost during the war."

"Very well. Here is your visitor's badge. The department you want is on the fourth floor. You may proceed." The wizard returned her wand to her and handed her a blue visitors badge before pointing to the lifts behind him.

Hermione walked into the lift and pushed the button for the fourth floor. In a matter of moments, the lift stopped and a voice said "Fourth floor. Department of Bonding and Family Matters." Hermione stepped off the lift when the doors opened and headed down the hall, following the arrows to her destination.

She approached a woman sitting at a desk and waited for her to notice her.

"Department of Bonding and Family Matters. How may I be of assistance today?" the woman cheerfully said, smiling but not having the smile quite reach her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I was wondering if I could speak to someone about how the matches were chosen? There has to be some explanation."

"Please sit down and I will see if Ms. Burgess is available."

The woman gestured towards a row of chairs behind her and Hermione sat down, waiting patiently. After a few minutes, a voice interrupted and said, "Please follow me, Ms. Burgess will see you now."

Hermione was led down a narrow hallway to an office with a large L-shaped desk in it. Behind it was a woman with black curly hair and olive toned skin. The woman, presumably Ms. Burgess, stood when Hermione entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I am Chanel Burgess. I understand that you have some questions for me in relation to your matches. What seems to be the issue?"

"Yes, I do. I am wondering if you could provide some insight on how the matches were selected? Essentially, I want to know the science behind it. My three candidates are very different from each other. It just doesn't make sense." Hermione folded her hands in her lap and looked expectantly at Chanel Burgess.

"That's an excellent question, Miss Granger, though I'm really not sure what you mean by 'science.' It's a very complicated process. We looked into many different avenues in order to find out which couples would be most compatible. The first method this department attempted was a complicated arithmancy formula that incorporated a bit of astronomy and numerology. It looked at dates of birth, moon and sun at the time of birth and geographical location of birth."

"That seems quite logical. Arithmantic equations are quite reliable. I studied it at the NEWT level, would I be able to check out the equations? I'm very interested to see how you applied them in this variable rich situation."

"Therein lies the problem. They didn't work. There were too many variables to account for. Numbers are rigid. They can't take into account personality and who may work with whom. We were forced to consider other options."

"Other options? Exactly what do you mean by other options?"

"We heavily consulted noted astrologists to help formulate which person would be compatible with whom. It was a very complex endeavor and it took quite a while to process all of the eligible candidates."

"Did you just say astrologists?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to ensure that she wouldn't miss a word.

"Yes, many astrologists. We also consulted with Sybill Trelawney, who is actually a descendant of a celebrated Seer."

"Astrologists? Seer? You used divination?!" Hermione asked in a progressively shriller voice.

"Yes, of course. It deals with the prediction of the future, after all. And there are many celebrated practitioners here in our midst in Britain."

"But divination is so wooly! You used a wooly pseudo-science to come up with our futures?"

"Divination is a long practiced art, Miss Granger. It's fairly reliable. Just think of the prophecy involved in the defeat of You-Know-Who."

"I'm well aware of the prophecy in that situation, Ms. Burgess. I had a fair role in the defeat of Voldemort. But we're not talking about that situation." Hermione was trying, and failing to remain calm. "We're talking about the future of countless witches and wizards that you ministry folk are risking with divination! Individuals who just got free of the fear of being killed, I might add!"

"Miss Granger, I really think you are over reacting. I'm not sure what you have against the finer arts of divination but—"

Hermione jumped to her feet, vibrating with outrage. "I'll tell you what I have against them! They're unreliable and practiced by frauds like Trelawney! They probably just put our names into a hat and drew them out! That'd be just as trustworthy as any other rubbish they can pull."

"Miss Granger, I can see that we will not reach an agreement today. Perhaps you should leave and reschedule an appointment with my secretary for another time. It would give you a chance to calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm, thank you very much. I just don't appreciate having my life muddled with by some fools using astrology."

With that, Hermione turned to leave, putting the Department of Bonding and Family Matters far behind her.

 **AN:** _I'm leaving this off here for now. I won't be able to update for a little bit, but I know where I am going and I have the next little bit blocked out. I just need to write it. Once again, I still don't have a beta, so if you see anything that irks you, let me know! I'd be happy to fix it._

 _Also, I'm well aware that Hermione's wand isn't what I made it to be in this story. I just decided that her old wand didn't make it through the final battle and she didn't feel comfortable keeping any others she may have come into contact with. She got a new wand shortly after Ollivander reopened._


End file.
